You'll Be in My Heart
by AutisticAstronaut
Summary: When Gippal and Rikku remeet during the battle of the bands, sparks fly between the two after reuniting. The only problem is that both their bands are rivals, and it makes falling in love challenging for them as well. Will love be able to find a way for them? Or will they be forced to separate because of their rivalry? Take place in AU Spira/Gippal x Rikku fluff
1. Chapter 1

omg. I was writing this lately, and ahhhhh. I'm freaking out because they are so perfect together! I did have a little trouble with keeping Pain in character though, but I tried my best with her. I hope it turned out okay though! I'm really proud of this!

* * *

It was battle of the bands week in Luca. Everyone gathered at the sphere dome to enjoy this wondrous event each time. The two most popular bands were our band, YRP and The Crimson Squad, which both had a strong rivalry at being better. The worst part for me was knowing the lead singer since we were just little kids too. I hated the rivalry between our bands because I really loved him.

I just wasn't sure if he shared my feelings, considering the circumstances. His name was Gippal though, and he was Al Bhed like me. I really did like him a lot, but I was afraid of the rivalry.

"Hey, if it isn't Cid's little girl!" Gippal said when he flicked my forehead.

"I have a name..." I whined at him as I rubbed my forehead.

"You two seem close," Yunie, my cousin said with a nod.

"A little _too_ close if you ask me," Paine rolled her eyes and scoffed at us. "Don't forget. He's our rival," she reminded me once I nodded and looked away from her.

"I know that," I said rather sadly.

"There's no pouting in the battle of the bands, kiddo," he said while pinching my cheek. "I have to go practice with the others," he looked back at me with his smug grin. "Stay out of trouble now, Cid's girl!" he chuckled as I started stomping my feet up and down with anger.

"Ohhhh. You are such a big meanie!" I yelled furiously until he stuck his tongue out at me.

I did the same back to him, only for him to laugh loudly and walk away. Paine rolled her eyes again when she glared right at me again. I looked away as I finally calmed down, but my heart still raced in my chest.

"He's your rival," she shot at me.

"I know, okay? I already know!" I snapped at her.

"Then start acting like it," she sighed and walked off.

I stood there on the verge of tears all of a sudden. I didn't know why, but I felt so frustrated with myself. Here we were battling our biggest rival right now, and I'm worried over my feelings towards Gippal. I hated myself for liking someone from the rival band, yet you couldn't really blame me for it though. We've known each other since we were just little kids too.

"Are you going to be okay, Rikku?" Yunie asked me.

I took a big inhale through my mouth and out through my nose. "Perfectly fine!" I grinned widely at her and nodded.

My heart had stopped hammering my chest just in time for our performance. I had done this many times before since the band started. It was second nature for me not to be super nervous.

After our performance, The Crimson Squad came on, and they were amazing too. You could see why they were the rivals of YRP since our bands first began. I had a hard time getting over the fact Gippal was the enemy towards our band.

"Get over yourself," Paine said after noticing my melancholy expression.

"Shut up!" I snapped angrily again.

"He's our _rival_, Rikku! What part of that don't you understand?" she shook her head and shot an angry glare towards my way.

I began growling more as she let out a sigh. It was bad enough she had to keep rubbing it in every damn time. I hated having him as my rival, but I think even Yunie knew I really liked him.

I watched as Gippal and his band performed flawlessly. There was not a single thing wrong with their concert while they played. I couldn't help giggle at him when I watched them, only I did it when Paine wasn't around to see me doing it either. I swayed myself around in a swooning way as they played.

"Rikku, get your ass over here," Paine ordered me when I sighed and hurried towards my friends.

"I'm here. What's up?" I asked them with happy tone.

I had to hide my feelings from them, even if it meant putting on an act. I just had no idea how long I would last before I had to tell Gippal how exactly I felt. I wanted to keep them to myself though, but it was getting harder and harder. I didn't want it to get to the point where they would drive me completely crazy.

"Is everything okay?" Yunie asked me when I nodded and kept on smiling at her.

"Everything is perfectly fine," I chuckled softly to them.

"You don't have to put on the stupid act," Paine scowled at me. "We know you are in love with Gippal right now," she said in a serious tone of voice.

"I am not!" I said defensively. "He's our rival, not my biggest crush or anything," I looked away and let out a deep sigh.

"The more defensive you get about it, the obvious it gets for you," she shook her head and kept frowning at me. "You really should stay away from him. He's supposed to be the enemy, so to speak," she said to me while I bit my lip.

What was I going to do? I wanted to be with him, but I couldn't. I would end up having to risk it all between YRP and Gippal. I could never imagine ditching my friends like that, but I also can't imagine being without him at my side either.

Him and I used to be the best of friends before our bands came together. We were extremely inseparable, and nothing could break our bond either. We were still very close friends, even if we were both rivals as well. I just didn't want to lose him because of YRP at all, yet I don't want to have to choose.

Who knows, maybe love will find a way. That's what people always say, isn't it? I sure hope it does because I really do want to be with him right now. There's no denying my true feelings for him at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I was on a roll, so there's lots more for me to post. XD Also, the story takes place in alternate universe Spira. In other words, Sin never existed in this world. The races do still exist though.

* * *

We only came in second place against The Crimson Squad, who came in first. Not once have we ever won before them. Still, it was better than not winning anything at all though, so we were really proud of ourselves for getting close. It was hard not to think about Gippal right now, even when I had to deny my feelings more and more.

I looked over at the other table to see Gippal and his band celebrating. We always seemed to meet at the same café in Luca. Their constant yelling and cheering kept getting much louder.

"I can't believe we lost to them again," Paine scoffed angrily. "This happens every single week they hold battle of the bands too," she crossed her arms and looked away from them.

"It's not that bad," Yunie said with a light shrug. "I mean, we're lucky to get close, even if they were the winners again, isn't that right, Rikku?" she looked at me, but I paid too much attention to Gippal.

"And she swears up and down she's not in love with Gippal..." Paine let out a sigh until waving her hand in front of me. "You're not fooling anyone," she shook her head and let out another sigh.

"Wait, what?" I asked curiously while looking at them both.

"Nothing," Paine crossed her arms and scowled.

"Um, okay then..." I shrugged and continued to eat a slice of pizza.

All of a sudden, Gippal came over with a smug grin. I could tell he was about to gloat over coming in first place against us. That's what he always did every time his band had won.

"So, how does it feel to be in second place again, Cid's girl?" he smirked at me as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"We don't want to hear you brag," Paine shot at him with a huge scowl. "Go back to your band and leave us the hell alone," she glared angrily when he frowned.

Gippal noticed how upset I seemed and began pinching my cheek with a snicker. "Don't be so down in the dumps, kiddo!" he said to me when I shoved him away from me.

"Hey Paine, why don't you and I head to the bathroom?" Yunie asked her.

"I'm not moving from this spot at all," she shook her head until Yunie finally took her hand.

Gippal took a seat in front of me and looked straight into my swirling green eyes. I was fighting back the tears from earlier, and I tried to keep my brave face on. I think he knew there was something wrong with me because he understood me better than anyone.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Nothing is wrong," I shook my head, despite the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Cid's girl," he said as I began to sniffle.

"Gippal, we're supposed to be rivals to each other," I told him as I wiped my tears away. "I can't tell you how much I miss the memories now," I sniffled again and tried not to cry even more.

"I miss them too," he said as he looked away and sighed.

"You and I used to be best friends," I began to sob lightly while rubbing my eyes.

"We still are best friends, kiddo," he took my hands and smiled at me. "We can still be best friends even if we are rivals at the same time," he ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Promise?" I sniffled once more when he gave a happy nod.

"I do promise, Cid's little girl," he said to me as he kissed my cheek. "I have to get going. Stay out of trouble for me, kiddo!" he winked at me when I nodded softly.

I couldn't help smiling now that I knew our friendship wouldn't change at all. Paine and Yunie came back huts after he had left the café. I looked away from them and decided to stay quiet.

"What did he want?" Yunie asked with a quizzical expression.

"Um, not much," I shrugged while wiping off my leftover tears again.

"Whatever it was though, it seemed to make you happy," she chuckled as Paine rolled her eyes.

"This is so stupid," she crossed her arms like she knew what had happened between us. "You keep forgetting he's our rival each day," she scoffed angrily.

"I know," I agreed with a nod.

I still couldn't stop thinking about home though. Us three girls parted our ways and finally went back home again. I lived on my own at our place called Home in Bikanel Desert. I would be able to see Gippal without worrying about our stupid rivalry.

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up now?" he asked after ruffling my hair.

"I'm doing alright," I giggled at him as he nodded. "Congratulations on winning first place," I told him with a wide grin on my face.

"Thanks," he nodded at me one more time. "Don't forget what I said though, okay? I don't need to have Cid's little girl sobbing on me now," he chuckled while pinching my cheeks again.

"I have a name," I pouted when he let out a big laugh.

"Stay out of trouble for me, kiddo," he patted my head like a child and walked off to his place.

I didn't really know how long I could hold onto my feelings. It was also hard to know whether or not he liked me too. I couldn't risk having my heart broken by my biggest crush, especially my own best friend. I just wanted love to eventually find a way for us, but I didn't know what was going to happen to either of us yet.

For now, I had to remain the strong happy person I always was. I would do it all for him because I wanted to show him I believed in us more than anything. Maybe someday I would be able to tell him my feelings without holding back. I waited for that day to come, but I don't know when it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the third chapter. Like I said, I was on a roll with this story. I'm seriously in love with the way it actually turns out so far!

* * *

I woke up happy that next morning. I had no plans to if anything with my friends, but I wanted to do something with Gippal. I got dressed and headed to his house with a grin on my face. I had hoped he was awake at this hour by now too. I knocked on his door when I heard some shuffling.

Gippal answered the door with his messy blonde hair and wearing only pajama bottoms. I began to blush at his nicely toned body. I think he did too when he saw me standing there looking at him.

"Uh, sorry. I just woke up. Give me a little while, and I'll get ready, okay?" he said as I nodded and waited for him to prepare for the day.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Gippal opened up the door with his smug grin. "So, what're you up to, Cid's little girl?" he snickered at me while pinching my cheeks.

"I have a name..." I whined at him when I rubbed my poor cheeks. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could hang out today since we're not thinking of our bands," I told him once I started swaying around.

"Sure thing," he nodded and ruffled my hair.

We both headed to this local ice cream shop here in Home. It was our favorite place ever since the two of us were young. We used to share a soda with only two straws, but it was because it was a best friend think at the time.

"What do you want to do here?" he blinked after I dragged him here.

"Let's share a soda like we used to when we were little," I nodded, only for him to frown.

"Rikku, isn't that kid stuff?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Nonsense! It'll be like the good old days," I said cheerfully as I giggled with excitement.

"Oh, okay then," he nodded in agreement towards me. "Whatever makes you happy, kiddo," he smiled softly at me.

We both got one soda and shared it with just two straws only. I started to giggle nervously when I stopped sipping. I didn't realize how awkward this would be with us being older. I mean, as kids it was always so much fun.

"What's wrong?" he blinked at me.

"This is a little awkward," I chuckled a little.

Gippal laughed and have a nod. "I agree. It was better when we were little because we didn't have a clue," he said while chuckling.

"There's something I want to tell you right now though," I looked away and started to blush.

"Hm? What's up, Cid's girl?" he looked at me with his sincere swirling green eye.

Gippal always wore on eye patch over his right eye. It was just a fashion statement, so it didn't really mean anything. I thought it was kind of hot the way he wore it, but I couldn't tell him.

"Well..." I tried to think of what I could say, except the words were jumbled up.

"There you are, Gippal!" a familiar girl's voice called to him. "We should be practicing today, not fooling around all day long with girls," she crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

"Can't I just have one day with my favorite girl, Nhadala?" he scowled at her and sighed softly.

I blinked at him when he called me his favorite girl. My cheeks turned pink from hearing that and couldn't help smiling. I started to wonder if maybe he did have strong feelings for me too.

"Okay, fine, but we are practicing tomorrow," she said and decided to leave us alone.

"Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head. "Nhadala is our manager, so she gets really strict about us fooling around," he sighed and looked right at me. "So, what were you saying before the interruption?" he asked, only for me to blush madly at him again.

"I-It's nothing," I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay," he chuckled softly at me.

We both continued sipping our soda while laughing at each other. I couldn't believe I was able to spend some time with my best friend. It had been a while since we had this much fun together.

"What did you mean when you said I was your favorite girl?" I asked him.

"Uh, heh... well... I... I um... y-you are my best friend," he blushed just a bit and rubbed the back of his head again.

"I think you're hiding something from me," I crossed my arms at him while pouting.

"You'll find out when the timing's right for us, kiddo," he said when he ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I'm not a kiddo!" I continued to pout at him.

"You are too," he smirked at me.

"I am not!" I glared at him once he let out a loud laugh.

"Yes, you are too," he argued back teasingly.

"Oh, you're such a big meanie!" I flailed my arms around as he laughed even louder. "I don't even know why you are my best friend when you always have to tease me!" I scowled angrily at him.

"I guess that means I win?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Only because you're a big meanie!" I pouted at him while crossing my arms.

"Well, this meanie has to go," he said with a nod. "I've been working on a special song," he told me while he looked away and blushed a bit.

"What kind of song?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret," he chuckled a little. "See you later, kiddo!" he waved as I started flailing my arms at him once again.

"Oh, stop calling me that!" I yelled at him, only for him to laugh again.

"Nope," he smirked and headed back to his place.

I couldn't stop thinking about what his song might be about. I had no idea he could even write songs either. I wondered if maybe it had something to do with me, but I realized how silly that was. There's no way he'd write a song for me, is there?


	4. Chapter 4

Now, here comes the fourth chapter. I hope you are ready for some more fluffiness, because this chapter is full of it. I wrote this while listening to You'll Be in My Heart. I thought the lyrics really fit them the most.

* * *

It was a usual day of practice for YRP. The only problem is that I couldn't focus on the dancing and kept messing up. I didn't put much heart into my practice because my heart was with Gippal at the moment. No matter how hard I tried, I just kept screwing up a number of times. It got on Paine's nerves because she was doing her best right now.

"Watch what you are doing!" she snapped at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I tried again.

"Rikku, get your damn head out of the clouds," she shot at me when I frowned. "I hope you aren't thinking about Gippal," she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"What would give you that idea?" I said, acting as innocently as possible.

"Because you've never slacked off this much before," she scowled angrily with another sigh.

I guess she did have a point. It didn't matter how many times I tried because my mind was always on Gippal. I tried to focus on practicing, but my mind kept wandering back to him each time. I worried about my feelings toward him since we were rivals with each other. I mean, we were still best friends outside of our bands, yet it wasn't enough.

"Why don't we just take a break?" Yunie nodded with a smile.

"I think Rikku needs to keep on practicing, Yuna..." Paine said while she glared at me.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut up!" she shot an angry glance towards me.

"I just did, didn't I?" I shot back.

"Girls, please! We're supposed to be friends, remember?" Yunie said while worrying about me and Paine fighting like this.

I let out a sigh as I plopped into a chair and sighed. "I'm going home. I don't feel like practicing today," I frowned at them with my head hung.

"Is everything okay?" Yunie asked when I shook my head at her. "Then talk to us," she said with a light nod.

"I-I can't..." I sniffled and hurried home.

I lay in my bed sobbing as I thought about my feelings now. How can him and I keep going on like this? I hated that our bands were rivals to each other, but there was nothing I could do. I had to keep dealing with my aching heart while thinking so much about him.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I quickly wiped any traces of sadness and decided to answer it. Gippal stood there with his usually smug grin planted on his pretty face.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked as I shrugged and turned away. "Talk to me," he frowned once he realized I was really upset.

"Aren't you worried right now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Worried about what?" he blinked at me.

"About us!" I shot at him, only for him to blink once more. "Gippal, don't you get it? Our bands are rivals right now. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other at all. The reality of things isn't going to change one bit, and I really hate it!" I explained to him as tears streamed down.

"What's all this about?" he asked while tilting his head at me.

"Gippal, I... I..." I tried to say those three little words. "I'm scared of losing you..." I said, even though it wasn't what I wanted to say.

"What are you talking about?" he said while raising his eyebrow at me.

All I did was start crying until he placed his arms around me. I felt his warm embrace as he cradled me tightly. I started sobbing into his chest, soaking his shirt as I let it all out. I knew he would never understand my feelings. Gippal rubbed my back and continued to hold me tight.

"Don't cry, kiddo. Everything will be okay," he kept saying to me, but I knew it wouldn't be. "Don't listen to what they say," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Please don't let go..." I told him when he smiled at me.

"I won't," he told me while continuing to rub my back.

Gippal lifted my chin and gave me his smug grin. I blushed as our lips moved closer to each other's more and more. Soon, I could feel his lips pressing firmly against mine. We stayed this way for a few seconds until he pulled away.

"Who cares what they have to say? They don't know how we feel, and they can't stop us from being together," he smiled at me as I nodded and giggled.

"You... You kissed me..." I said while blushing madly.

"I know I did, Cid's little girl," he snickered as I started stomping my feet on the ground and flailing my arms around.

"Now, that's the girl I fell for right there," he started to laugh as he scooped me into his arms with a big smirk.

I pounded against his shoulders and kicked my legs about. It wasn't until I realized what he said when I stopped beating on him. I blushed more, placed my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I didn't know you fell for me," I giggled when I noticed him blushing.

"Rikku... I... um... this is hard for me to say..." he said as he placed me back on solid ground. "I just want to say that..." his phone started to ring before he could finish.

I heard him start talking as I waited for him patiently as possible. Gippal finally got off the phone and let out a sigh. I knew it didn't sound like a good thing right at the moment. I had to be strong, so I waited for him to speak.

"I have to go now," he kissed my lips firmly and smiled. "Stay out of trouble, Cid's little girl," he smirked as I started to hop around angrily again.

"Oh, you big meanie! You can't be nice for two minutes at all, can you?" I continued to hop about as he laughed loudly at me.

Gippal kissed me again and waved to me as he left again. I couldn't believe we kissed so many times just now. I was starting to understand his feelings toward me more and more. I just wish I knew what he was trying to tell me before he had to leave though.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is so cute! I squealed so much while I was reading it, and I hope you do too. The sixth chapter will most likely come later on since I need to think of some ideas. ^^

* * *

I sat in the Luca café with Yunie and Paine, who discussed our set list for next week. I wasn't really paying much attention to them. My mind was on Gippal as usual, and I still couldn't stop thinking about him. It was hard to not think about him and how inch we kissed yesterday too.

I wanted to be strong for him, and I wouldn't let my friends bring me down. I did my best to focus on what they were saying about next week, but I didn't know what to say to contribute. I was lost in my little world of Gippal.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Paine said, referring to Gippal and the others coming into the café too. "Why do they always have to hang out here?" she let out a sigh.

I started to focus my attention on Gippal when he turned and smiled. I looked away and blushed madly while covering my cheeks. I didn't want Yunie and Paine to see me blushing right now.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" Paine asked me with a scowl on her face.

"I can't help it. We both live at Home in Bikanel Desert," I said as I defended him. "Besides, I don't really care what you guys think anymore," I started to say while taking a deep breath.

"You should care though," she shook her head and placed a palm over her forehead.

"Paine, I love him. Nothing you can do or say can break us apart," I told her with a firm voice.

"You _love_ him? How many times are you going to realize he's our rival?" she asked me with a deep sigh. "I can't believe you're turning against the band," she said out of disappointment.

"I am not turning against anyone," I said to her while almost raising my voice at her. "I just want to be with him, okay?" I pouted softly at her.

"No, it's not okay. It will never be okay for you to date someone who's our rival," she said to me while raising her voice.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks again as I sniffled. "You...don't...understand...it..." I said as I started sobbing.

"Hey kiddo, why the tears again?" Gippal suddenly asked me when I gasped.

I wiped them away and shook my head with a smile. I didn't want him to worry about me, but I knew he would either way. I noticed Paine glaring angrily at him as I pouted at her. I wanted her to stop giving him the evil eye, only I realized she wouldn't.

"Can we talk? It's nothing bad or anything but..." he blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How about you come to Besaid with me and practice a little while, Paine?" Yunie said as she grabbed her hand rushed off.

Gippal took a seat beside me and smiled softly. Once they were gone, he kissed me softly and deeply. My cheeks flushed red when I pointed to his band mates at the other table. It didn't seem to bother him since he kissed me again.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, and you shouldn't either, okay?" he said as he stroked my cheek with his knuckle.

"Um, if we're kissing, does this make us um... you know..." I blushed at the mere thought of the words now.

"If you mean boyfriend and girlfriend, then yes it does," he smiled and kissed me deeply again.

I blushed as I returned his kiss, been with his band mates watching us. I smiled widely and stared into his swirling green eye. It wasn't until I realized he wanted to tell me something. I had to ask him what it was.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I finally asked after we parted our lips.

"Hm? Oh! Um... well... it's really hard for me to say but..." he started to reply as his cheeks flushed bright red. "I guess what I want to say is... I..." his band mate interrupted him before he could finish.

"Yo, out food is here now!" the band mate called to him.

"Just a sec, Ruba," he said as he looked me straight into my eyes. "I'm just going to come right out and say it before I'm interrupted again," he took a deep breath and exhaled softly.

"Say what?" I asked while my cheeks reddened again.

"To say that I love you," he grinned while kissing my lips again. "I don't even care about our bands rivalry. What I care about more than anything is you the most right now, kiddo. So, I love you," he said after our lips parted.

I snuggled close to him as his arms wrapped tightly around me. "I love you too," I told him while burying my face into his chest.

"Huh? I can't hear you," he teased me, even though he knew exactly what I said to him.

"I just said I love you too," I giggled and began kissing his lips softly.

Gippal returned my kiss deeply as we started to make out. I couldn't believe he was my boyfriend and thought it was another dream. Only, if it was a dream then why did his lips feel so real now?

"I guess this makes us official, Cid's little girl," he snickered as I puffed my cheeks at him. "You're such a cutie, you know that?" he laughed loudly when he poked my cheeks to deflate them again.

"You're my big meanie," I giggled and kissed him one more time.

"I am?" he chuckled after returning my kiss. "Hey kiddo, I have to get going. I love you," he said after kidding my softly again.

"I love you too," I kissed him back and smiled at him. "I'll miss you lots, meanie!" I giggled as he looked back at me.

"I'll miss you even more," he smirked at me.

I watched him head back to his band mates again after I had left. I still wasn't going to tell Paine and Yunie I was dating him. Who knows what they would do if they knew? I wanted my happiness to last for a little longer with him.


	6. Chapter 6

So, here is the sixth chapter as promised. :3 Right now, I also need to think of more ideas. They usually come pretty easily to me. XD But, I think I need to take a break for a while and let them come with ease instead.

* * *

I tried my best to keep our secret. I thought of telling Yunie, but I was scared of what she might think about it. I mean, I told her everything because she was also my best friend. This was one thing I don't think I could trust her with. I had never been happier, and for him, I focused more on practicing too. I wanted to get home so we could spend time together.

I think Paine was suspicious about my motivation. I could see it deep within her ruby eyes, but I didn't say a word to her either. I had to stay quiet and make sure no one found out about me and Gippal being together. The last thing I needed was to end up losing my big meanie.

"You're shockingly hyper today," Paine remarked to me after practice.

"What do you mean? I'm always hyper," I tilted my head at her. "I don't see how it's any different from how I always act," I told her with a nod.

"Well, you haven't really been acting like yourself either," Yunie piped in and agreed with her.

"First you're all mopey and depressed for a while, now you're hyper as hell," she circled around me as I gulped softly. "You better spill the beans right away, Rikku. You aren't going to leave this room until you do," she glared at me.

"I can't tell you," I turned away from them and bit my lip.

"You _need_ to tell us," Paine demanded as I let out a deep sigh.

"Nope," I ran off before Paine could grab me.

I hurried home and knew I would be able to see him. I knocked at his door when he answered, seeing it was me. I smiled widely at him and placed my arms around his back. I was so happy to see him after missing him all day long.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled before firmly kissing my lips. "I missed you," he looked at me and smiled as he stroked my cheek.

"I missed you more," I giggled as he pulled me inside of his house.

I didn't care that he was shirtless. I loved nice nicely toned body more than anything. I mean, he is my boyfriend, so I shouldn't care about those things.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked him when he nodded. "That's not like you at all," I tilted my head at him with worry.

"I'll be fine," he chuckled as he kissed my lips. "I feel better because you're here with me," he pulled me close to his shirtless body.

My cheeks flushed red as I placed my head onto his warm shoulder. I loved when he held me close to him. It felt so right to have his arms surrounding me and protecting me. I stayed in his arms like this until I looked up at him with a big grin.

"I love you," I said with a giggle.

"I love you too, kiddo," he smiled before he kissed my lips deeply. "Are the girls getting suspicious of us at the moment?" he asked when I bit my lip.

"Paine is," I said as I looked away from him.

"Well, who cares about her?" he moved my face to meet with his swirling green eyes. "We belong together. If she can't understand that then to hell with her," he kissed my lips once more.

"I do," I said out of worry. "What if they try to tear us apart or something?" I frowned at him.

"They won't," he said as he held my close. "I'll make sure of they don't do that, kiddo. I love you, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me," he began kissing me deeply again as I returned his kiss.

"I'm so glad I found you," I told him as he put his head on top of mine.

"Me too, kiddo," he smiled and kept me tight in his arms.

"So, why were you sleeping anyway?" I asked him.

"My throat was hurting," he confessed with a soft nod. "You know, from all the practicing and stuff I guess," he shrugged and knew I would worry about him.

I kissed his lips and got him to smile at me. Even if it was usually a smug grin, I loved when he smiled more than anything. It always made my day, and I wanted him to always smile.

"Nhadala has me on strict bed rest right now too," he said with a sigh. "I haven't told her about us just yet," he told me when I looked into both of his eyes.

"You know something, you look really hot without your eye patch," I replied as our cheeks reddened again.

"Hm. You think so?" he chuckled and ran his hand over the back of my neck.

"I really do," I nodded as he started to laugh.

"I love you so much," he said as he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you more," I giggled playfully.

"Nuh-uh! I love _you_ more, Cid's little girl!" he chuckled at him.

"Oh! How can you still call me that?" I said as I stamped my feel up and down while flailing my arms about.

"Because you're cute when you get angry with me," he laughed and scooped me into his arms.

"You big meanie! Why can't you be like a normal boyfriend?" I pouted at him until we kissed deeply again.

"Normal is so overrated," he laughed at me after pulling his lips away. "Anyway, I have to get some rest or my manager won't be happy. I love you, kiddo," he kissed my lips deeply again.

"I love you too, you big meanie," I giggled as I returned his kiss even deeper.

I headed home and already missed him like crazy. I also didn't know how long I could keep our relationship a secret. It wouldn't be too long until we were discovered and probably be broken apart too. I wasn't going to let that happen to either of us, so I had to be strong.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought this chapter was really cute. I know it's really mushy right now, but I kind of want them to enjoy their happiness for a while. They really do deserve it. ^^ I think it's time I start getting to the drama though just to make it more interesting.

* * *

It was my day off from practice. I spent it with Gippal at my place as the two of us made out with the other. Our lips pulled away as we both gasped for air. I stared into his swirling green eyes and smiled widely at him again. I still couldn't believe we were together, but I still worried about Yunie and Paine finding out about us.

The last thing I needed was a huge interrogation from Paine. It was bad enough she was getting really suspicious of my actions. I tried my best just to play it cool as much as I could, and she didn't ask anymore questions once I did.

"I love you, kiddo," he smiled as he kissed my lips firmly.

"I love you too," I giggled and continued to smile widely at him. "What are we going to do when Yunie and Paine find out?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about what they think," he shook his head and sat up on the couch. "I could careless if they find out we are dating," he shrugged and looked right at me.

"You know how Paine would be though," I told him while glancing away.

"So? Let her be pissed. There's nothing she can do," he said to me with a huge nod. "I love you, Rikku. I'm not lying about that. It's our choice to be together, not our bands," he told me.

Gippal did have a point about that. We were both meant to be, and it was what mattered the most to me. I placed my arms around him as I snuggled close to his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me when he kissed my forehead.

"I don't care what anyone says," he lifted up my chin to meet with my green eyes. "I love you more than anything, Cid's little girl," he chuckled at me.

"I thought I was your girl?" I teased him when he started to laugh.

"Of course you are. You're my favorite girl, Rikku, and you're the only one I'll love more than every fangirl in the world right now," he said to me as I blushed madly at him.

"You love me that much?" I asked him once he nodded and kissed my lips.

"I don't want to lose you either, Rikku," he frowned while softly stroking my cheek.

I smiled at him as we began kissing each other again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that startled me. I pulled my lips away and wondered just who it could be now. It was supposed to be the one day off I could spend with my boyfriend at the moment.

"Wh-Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Yuna," the person said when I looked at Gippal.

"She's going to find out about us," I whispered to him and frowned.

"So? Yuna is your cousin too. I think we can trust her, kiddo," he said as he kissed my lips with strong reassurance.

I went over to the door and opened it by a crack. "Um, Yunie? Can you keep a secret and not get mad at me?" I begged her after slipping outside before she saw Gippal.

"Of course I can. I've kept every other secret you've told me," she nodded as I bit my lip.

"Well..." I glanced away from her while sorting through the jumbled words.

"Me... me and Gippal... are dating..." I finally said to her. "Please don't be mad! I really love him so much, and I know he's our rival and everything. It's just that we really need each other more than anything..." I told her without taking a deep breath.

"Rikku, it's okay. I kind of figured you were in love with Gippal," she chuckled at me. "It doesn't really matter to me at all," she placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks, Yunie. Please keep this from Paine," I begged her when she nodded softly. "I can't talk right at the moment. I want to spend the day with my boyfriend today," I said to her as she smiled at me.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," she waved as I let out a sigh.

I headed back into the house and noticed Gippal still sitting there. I went over to him and snuggled closely into his welcoming arms. I knew he wanted to know how things had gone.

"How did it go?" he asked as I giggled and kissed his lips.

"Yunie doesn't mind at all. She promised not to tell Paine though," I told him when he smiled.

"I'm glad for that then, kiddo!" he said before kissing me deeply again.

"I love you," I grinned as he smiled again.

"I love you too," he chuckled at me. "Don't you ever forget that, Cid's little girl," he teased me when I got up to stump up and down at him.

"Oh! Why do you always call me that every damn time? You know I'm not a little girl anymore either!" I said with anger.

"I do it because I love you," he said once he got me to lay back onto the couch again.

I blushed as he started kissing my neck passionately. We had only dated for a few days now, but we were really becoming more intimate. I felt his lips kissing my bare chest, which made me blush more. Gippal moved back up to my neck until smiling at me and kissing my lips again.

"You're my cutie pie," he chuckled and kissed me once more.

Gippal started to kiss the other side of my neck for a little while as I blushed. I could feel his hands rubbing up and down my thighs as he did. I closed my eyes while allowing him to continue.

"Do you want me to stop?" he looked up at me as I shook my head at him.

I watched him smile as he kept kissing my neck again. It wasn't long until he stopped and started kissing my lips deeply. I blushed as he looked into my eyes and smiled more at me. I kissed him once more, wishing this moment would last forever.

"I have to get going," he told me, but not without kissing me again. "If Nhadala finds out I'm not at home, I'll end up busted," he kissed me one last time and finally headed to his place.

I giggled like a school girl and knew I couldn't be happier. I just hoped things could last a little longer before Paine found out too. I worried what would happen if she actually did. I didn't care about anyone else, just her.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the eighth chapter. As I said before, I decided to add a little more drama. There's still more to come, but right now, I'm taking a break. I don't want to overthink or anything. XD

* * *

The three of us girls were at the Luca café again with The Crimson Squad a few tables behind us or whatever. I kept looking towards Gippal who would smile at me. It got me blushing as I kept looking away and giggling softly. Paine shook her head and let out a deep sigh at me. I think she finally realized what was going on with us.

"You know, word gets around fast. One of Gippal's blabber mouth band mates says that you and Gippal are dating," she said to me as she crossed her arms. "You can't date the enemy. I forbid you from seeing him now," she told me with a serious expression.

"It's not your life, Paine!" I rose my voice at her.

"You have a choice. Either you stay here with us and dump your little boyfriend," she started to say to me. "Or you leave the band and become part of their little posse," she scowled when tears welled up into my swirling green eyes.

"Why? Can't I be happy for once?" I said while beginning to cry. "You don't understand how much I love and need him!" I let the tears flow down my cheeks. "I refuse to decide between my friends and my boyfriend right now," I told her when I looked over at Gippal.

I think he could tell I had been crying because he frowned at me. I ran home when he showed up an our later. I looked at him tearily as he sat beside me and held me in his arms. I ended up sobbing hard into his chest for a little bit.

"Lemme guess, Paine found out?" he frowned at me as I nodded.

"She said... she said I had to... choose between... YRP or... or you..."I sobbed more while clinging to his shirt.

"I'm sorry, kiddo..." he looked down at me without knowing what to do. "Maybe you should go with your own band though..." he said, which caused me to stare sadly at him.

"What? No! I can't live without you, Gippal!" I cried even harder when he frowned more. "You promised we wouldn't break up," I told him with tears rolling wildly down my cheeks.

"I did, didn't I? Rikku, I just don't want to be the reason you guys disband," he said to me, and I understood his reasons very much too.

"Please don't leave me... I'm begging you..." I sobbed harder while staring into his one swirling green eye.

Gippal smiled at me as he wiped away my tears. "I won't," he started to kiss me deeply. "Do you think she'd believe us if we broke up?" he suggested to me after pulling away.

"Wait, what?" I blinked at him once I stopped crying.

"I mean, we tell our band mates we broke up, even though we are still together," he said with a soft nod at me.

"I don't think Paine would believe it," I shook my head and frowned.

"Yeah, probably not..." he let out a huge sigh. "I'm not going to break your heart just because of her though," he said as he kissed my lips once more. "I love you, kiddo," he smirked when I giggled happily at him.

"I love you too," I kissed him deeply again while he stroked my cheek softly.

Gippal pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "How much?" he asked with his usually smug grin.

"More than life itself, that's for sure!" I giggled at him as he kissed me once more.

"Me too," he nodded after parting his lips from mine. "I don't want to lose you, kiddo. I really don't," he said when I noticed him holding back his tears in front of me.

"Geez. Aren't you being a big tough guy?" I teased him as he started to laugh.

"I'm being serious though. You mean so much to me, and I've never been happier being with you right now too," he said before kissing me deeply again and again.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" I blushed madly as I snuggled close to him again.

"Only for Cid's little girl," he smirked when I growled and angrily hit his shoulders. "You're so cute once you get mad," he laughed loudly as he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me.

"I did that on purpose, you big meanie!" I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"What, the kiss?" he asked while teasing me.

"No, calling me Cid's little girl!" I told him as he looked into my eyes. "Oh, I just can't stay mad at you anymore!" I said out of defeat as I kissed him again.

"Don't worry about Paine. You and I will always be together no matter what happens," he pressed his lips against mine.

I nodded and returned his kiss deeply again. I really couldn't stand the idea of losing him. I didn't care what Paine thought anymore. She didn't even have the authority to kick me out. I wasn't going to listen to her now. Maybe soon she would see how happy we were. I really hoped she would because I wasn't going to lose my boyfriend or my friends.

I rested my head against his chest as he held me close. This is just what I wanted more than anything. I wanted to spend the rest of with him, and I thought of marrying him as well. I still didn't want to take things too fast. I just knew we belonged together though, and no one should get in the way of that.

"It would be hard to pretend you and I broke up," I said to him.

"I know, kiddo," he said as he kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "Don't worry about it anymore though either. Nothing is going to happen to us," he lifted my chin and softly kissed my lips.

"I'm so glad we're together. It feels as if we were made for each other," I told him when my cheeks flushed red.

"I agree," he nodded and kissed me again.

This must be what true love feels like because I know this is it. We are truly in love, and I would no longer let anyone get in the way of that either. I really couldn't stand losing him in my life.


End file.
